Nodoka's First
by raimaru2880
Summary: Negi gets kicked out of Asuna's dormroom, he ends up into Haruna, Yue and Nodoka's dormroom. Turn of events, confessions and NegiXNodoka. Chapter 2 is up now! I'll update soon I promise.
1. Chapter 1: Together

**Hehe… hi there. Sorry if the story is somewhat unfinished. I'm just a natural procrastinator… Anyhow, I've been thinking of this fanfic for a long time, and I want some sleep now, so… enjoy, and don't forget to review. If I get good reviews, I'll do the second chapter right away; for now I'll concentrate on gaming… What the heck anyway? Please enjoy!**

**Mahou Sensei Negima**

**Nodoka's First **

**Chapter I: Together**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

_**Outside Asuna, Konoka and Negi's Dormroom**_

"That's it, Mr. Springfield; Get Out!" Asuna Kagurazaka's voice can be heard anywhere in the dorm as she kicked their teacher out of her dormroom. She threw his suitcases out of the door, which made a louder ruckus. Everyone got out of sleep and out of their rooms to see what the fuss is all about.

"But Asuna-san, it's a—" he tried to reason.

"But nothing. Don't come back here unless you find a spell to bring back that mug Takahata-sensei gave me."

"Asuna-san, don't you think this is a bit too harsh?" Konoka Konoe appeared behind Asuna and just got up from bed.

'Well, I hope he learned a thing in this," she stared at an almost-crying Negi Springfield. "See you in class, Negi-sensei." She turned her back on him and closed the door.

This feeling, somewhat like rejection. But everything will be fine again once he finds a spell for repairing. But the thing is, he has no idea where, nor how to start. Chamo would be of great use at a desperate time like this but sadly; he's on vacation and is cruising right now to Hawaii.

It was a rainy day that morning, sadder than any other. He knows her anger will soon end, but the emotion of child his age is exaggerated; either very happy, very sad, very eager, very drowned. Even if he acts like an adult, he cannot hide what he is today. He took his suitcases and headed to the school, too early than usual.

_**Meanwhile in Haruna, Yue and Nodoka's dormroom…**_

'I heard Asuna kicked Neji-sensei out of her dormroom," Haruna mentioned.

"Poor Negi, I hate to see him without a house to sleep in," Yue said. "You know, he could stay here for the meantime; we still have some room, and he can help us with Math."

'Negi-sensei…staying here with us…' Nodoka thought.

"By the way Nodoka, Yue and I are going to manga convention out of town tomorrow. Negi-sensei can have the bed on top of yours. What do you think, Nodoka?" Haruna asked.

'I…and Negi-sensei…in the same room…' Nodoka thought. She blushed. "We're gonna be late for school," she said trying to avoid the subject. She finished her breakfast and took her school bag. The other two followed her immediately and took off.

_**After Mr. Springfield's Class**_

Negi Springfield was writing his lesson plan, as usual; but he's unusually down. Who would not be down after being kicked out of your dormroom. Besides, he can't blame Asuna for treasuring that mug Takahata gave her last year. He can't even ask everyone in class; even Takahata because he's in vacation with Chamo. He sighed.

Haruna Saotome and Yue Agase approached him.

"Nagi-sensei…" Yue called. "Haruna and I were wondering if we could ask you a favor."

Negi took off the pained look on his face to answer the question.

"I'm sorry; Haruna-san, Yue-san; but I still have some problems to solve—"

"We heard you haven't a place to stay for the mean time," Haruna interrupted. "We could help you."

His face brightened. "Really?" Arigatou gozaimasu, Haruna-san, Yue-san," he said.

"Negi-sensei, you see, Yue and I are going to a comic convention tomorrow. We need you to watch over Nodoka for a while. You could stay in our dorm with her while we're gone." She said. "Besides, you too will find good company on each other; I promise." He blushed.

He remembered Nodoka, a silent and timid girl from his class. Reads a lot and good in English. 'I wonder why she's always embarrassed when I look at her face,' he thought.

But before he could reply, Haruna placed a key to their dormroom on top of his desk.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Negi-sensei," they said in unison as they ran out of the room. He sighed again.

'Oh well, at least I have a place to stay for now. I just hope Nodoka wouldn't know soon that I think she's desirable.' He sighed, picked up his lesson planner and headed to the faculty to take his belongings.

_**Bus Stop, Afternoon**_

"I don't know about this, Haruna-chan," Nodoka poutedly said.

"You worry too much, Nodoka. You like Negi-sensei don't you? You've been crushing on him for five months now. I think it's time you two get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean." Haruna teased.

Nodoka blushed and covered her face from embarrassment. Haruna laughed.

"Haruna-chan, we have to go now. Take care Nodoka-chan." Yue called as she stepped up the bus.

"Take care of yourself Nodoka-chan, and Negi, too," Haruna said before she went in the bus.

The bus took off. Nodoka watched it go smaller as it went to the distance. It was almost dark. She picked up her books and walked home.

_**Nodoka's Dormroom**_

Negi stopped the door. He dropped his things and reached into his pocket to get the key the two handed earlier. He opened the door to find that nobody was in the dormroom. Nodoka wasn't home yet. He took hi luggage in and look around the room for a while. The room was simple; every detail is arranged and orderly; the room smelled of home. There was bed on one side and a double-decker on the other.

'I'll think I'll have a shower,' Negi thought. He took off his uniform and went in the shower room.

_**Few Minutes Later**_

Nodoka went in the dormroom and noticed the unlocked door. She saw the suitcases lined up near the bed but did not saw her sensei around. She putted the dinner she bought on the coffee table.

'Maybe he went out and bought dinner,' she thought. 'But I bought this other one for him.' She tried not to pout. She opened her dinner and ate. The door of the shower room opened and Negi stepped out with a long towel wrapped around his waist going down. He was drying his red colored hair with another towel. He didn't see Nodoka with the towel in the way of his eyes.

After he finished then he noticed Nodoka: There was a brief pause as their eyes met and realized each other's presence. She was not moving and somewhat shocked from what she just saw. She had dropped the rice ball she was eating a while ago. This was the first time she saw Negi like this. She felt her face turn warmer and warmer. Before she ever feel herself collapse, she turned around, covered her face and tried to forget what she saw. She cursed herself for seeing him half-naked, although he did look great even for a ten-year-old.

"Gomenasai," they both said in unison. He ran back to the shower room and cast a spell to change his clothes. Nodoka didn't see the light emitted by the magic because she wasn't facing the shower room's glass door. What she was thinking is 'how Negi was able to change to new clothes if he didn't take new ones from his suitcase?' She didn't bother asking when he sat with her on the dining table.

"Nodoka-san, forgive me if I ever surprised you or bothered you in anyway," Negi apologized.

"Oh, not at all Negi-sensei," she replied. "By the way, I bought you dinner."

"Thank you, Nodoka-san. I haven't—"

His stomach made a growling sound. There was a short silence after. They both laughed.

"I'm sorry; I haven't eaten since lunch," he said.

"You sure are dedicated, Negi-sensei," Nodoka said.

They continued eating. As they ate, Negi was stealing glances at Nodoka. Nodoka stole glances at Negi as well. Before they finished their meal, their eyes met once again.

"Uhmm, Nodoka-san, I was wondering…" he said.

"Yes, Negi-sensei?" she asked hopingly.

'Oh, what was I thinking?' he cursed himself.

"Nothing… Forget what I said." He picked up his plate and headed to the dishwasher. "I'm off to bed now. Oyasumi nasai, Nodoka-san (Goodnight)."

"Okay," she replied.

_**That Night**_

That night, negi will be sleeping at the upper deck. Nodoka, on the other hand, occupied the lower deck as usual. He cannot sleep. He peered at Nodoka to check on her. "Nodoka-san?" He asked. There was no reply. She was fast asleep. he stared at her for a while. He can't believe his eyes. He blinked a couple of times. An angel sleeping right beneath him. Negi, now, felt the same way as hers. That night, he slept with a smile on his face. He almost forgot about Asuna.

_**Morning**_

Nodoka woke up feeling something wrapped around her. At first, she thought it was just her pillow. But when she looked at what she though to be her pillow, she realized that it wasn't a what but a who. She found Negi sleepig beside her; his arms wrapped around her and hi head resting by her shoulder. Their bodies are so close together, she could feel hi heartbeat. She doesn't want this to stop. This was heavenly.

While he was sleeping, Negi's face leaned in closing to hers. Nodoka is now face to face with Negi. She wasn't able to move, because of all the tension and because she didn't want to wake him. He came closer, and closer, and closer. Closer until their lips met. She felt all her blood rush to her face. It was bliss. She was about to faint but still, she did enjoy the moment. Negi was her first love. Their lips haven't part yet. She closed her eyes and took in the pleasure.

Her first love.

Her first kiss.

She was living a dream. It was almost a minute they stayed like that. But the leaving dream soon ended when Negi awoke. His eyes opened and almost popped. He was confused but somehow happy this was happening. Nodoka opened her eyes feeling Neji move. Their eyes met and didn't let go. Realizing their situation, they broke the kiss. They stared at each other's surprised face.

"Gomenasai Nodoka-san," "Gomenasai Negi-sensei," they both said as they both sprung from their position and apologized. The two of them thought the situation was surprisingly funny. They laughed. This is one of those moments that couldn't be forgotten.

"Uh, negi-sensei, why are you in my bed?"

—"Sumimasen: I used to sleep walk and go to my onee-chan's bed back home."

He rose from their bed and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll make us breakfast so don't you worry about anything." he said from the kitchen.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Negi-sensei." She replied.

"No, please; don't call me sensei, we're not in class. Call me Negi-chan, Jou-chan." He said with a smile on his face. She found his smile very cute: and warm like love.

—"Hai."


	2. Chapter 2: Come Closer

** Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Gomenasai. I asked my classmate to type and rate this but they went out of the city for the lenten week so I took quite a while. Anyhow, here's the 2nd chapter... ENJOY... and as most fanfiction writers say: R&R!**

**Chapter II: Come Closer**

_**Mahora Academy Garden**_

"No…I'm her teacher…" he uttered to himself.

It was Saturday noon. He was sitting beneath the shade of an old tree in the gardens, watching the clouds go by through the blues. He was thinking of Nodoka and their first kiss. She makes him warm on the inside. More than just a sister.

_**Flashback: Six months ago**_

That morning, he dreamt of him and Nodoka under a tree, kissing each other passionately. He tried not to remember. But as their kiss progressed in his dream, the sense of her lips pressed to his becomes more real. As he woke from the dream and opened his eyes, he found a blue-haired goddess right in front of him, her heavenly lips planted to his. He didn't realize what was happening back at that moment, nor was he sure if he was still dreaming. But he had to admit, it was so much better than a dream. (End of flashback)

A lot of things changed for the past six months. He did resolve the issue with Asuna. He was welcomed again to live with her and Konoka but still, he chose to stay with Nodoka. Yue and Haruna actually agreed with the idea of Negi sharing the same bed with Nodoka but some of his students did not though, especially Ayaka Yukihiro and the rest too.

_**Flashback: Yesterday**_

It was a typical Mahora Academy school day. Negi and Nodoka went to the school earlier than usual. He was hoping to ask her out for a date; not the class date nor a group date but a private one, just the two of them. Since there are only two of them in the classroom at that early time, this could be his chance. He only has until tomorrow to ask Nodoka but he hasn't asked her yet.

"Nodoka-chan, uhmm… I was wondering…"

—"Yes, Negi-kun?"

"Will you… will you…"

"Negi-sensei, ohayou!" a greeting from the group of class 3-A students. The whole class already heard about the news and they're eager to verify it from the teacher himself.

"Negi-sensei, is it really true that you're living with Nodoka now?" one asked.

"Do you sleep in the same bed?"

"Are you two having some kind of a special relationship?"

"Did you already kissed?"

They were already in deep red with all the private questions.

"Wow! This is a good scoop!" Kazumi Asakura stated. "Negi and Nodoka: Uncovered Affair! Hey, their names even sound good together."

"So, are you two planning on having a Valentine's Day date together?" Makie Sasaki asked.

Everyone stopped to hear their reply. Of course Negi hasn't yet proposed to Nodoka; he was planning to do so on their date, if she would agree, that is. They must answer before the crowd gets any larger because more 3-A students are coming and also students from other classes.

"Yes?" they both said with uncertainty.

Everyone gasped. Then a slight pause. The girls squealed in delight. Negi and Nodoka still weren't moving and were still blushing like tomatoes. They thought the crowd would disperse if they answer their question but instead, the crowd grew larger and louder.

"Kawaii!!!"

"I'm going to make a manga on this." Haruna stated.

Good thing the dean came and settled the crowd down, though he didn't bother asking what is with all the loud chattering. He sent the girls back on their respective classes and so did the classes start for the day.

They tried not to bum on each other's way during the day, to avoid the students from suspecting them of having a secret affair. If they become official lovers, and someone finds out, Negi might never finish his magic training. And worst of all, he might never see the students again, and Nodoka. If only he wasn't a teacher or a mage in training then they would be free to love each other. But then again, if he wasn't sent to Japan for his training, he wouldn't have met her. He was lucky that happened. (End of flashback)

_**Library Island**_

It's Valentine's Day, but Negi still hasn't asked Nodoka. She was supposed to have a day off from the library but she still chose to work for the day. Besides, she's more comfortable being surrounded by books than being beside Negi. She's really afraid of saying something out loud that would give him an idea or get herself embarrassed in front of him; although two of them share the same bed now that Yue and Haruna are back, Nodoka rarely experiences a bad dream anymore… because he's right there beside her… and Yue noticed Nodoka blushing all of a sudden.

(Note: Six months after chapter one, the girls have already known about Chamo, but they thought he's just a super-intelligent ermine who can talk

Meanwhile…

Chamo: I'm having a weird feeling that a weird fanfiction author is talking about me. Oh, well. Dum-dee-dum-dee-dum…

Back to the story…)

"Nodoka-chan, are you alright?" Yue asked. "You seem not yourself since yesterday."

"Huh?" Nodoka replied in surprise. "Uh…yes."

—"Nodoka-chan, it's Valentine's Day. Ask Negi on a date." Yue suggested.

She heard no reply. Nodoka already collapsed on the floor below, still seating on her chair. Yue sighed.

'I guess I need to help out on this one,' Yue thought, then called Haruna on her cellphone.

"Haruna-chan, we have a mission today. You need to get Negi-sensei here in library Island. Tell Chamo." Yue said through the line.

"I'm on it. OK, get Nodoka to the ancient books at the 2nd level. I'll take care of the rest." Haruna replied then cut the conversation.

"Nodoka-chan, could you bring these books at the 2nd level?" Yue asked as she turned back to Nodoka.

"Uh, hai." Nodoka replied.

Haruna shook Chamo from his sleep.

"hey, Chamo-kun, I need your help," she said. "it's about Negi and Nodoka."

"Wha…? I'm quite busy sleepi—" Chamo replied. "Did you said 'about Negi and Nodoka'? I'm in."

—"OK, ask Negi to return this to Library Island. Yue will take care of the rest." she asked then handed the ermine an old book.

"OK. But I better get extra chocolate rabbits for this." Chamo said before headed out the door.

_**Mahora Academy Garden**_

"Aniki!… Whew… I gotta lay down on the potato chips." Chamo said losing breath

—"Huh? Chamo-kun."

"I—need—to—return—this—to—Library Island." Chamo said before heading the book. "The library closes before six."

—"Well, I'll get going now."

"Good luck. I'll just faint here. Whew." he said before collasing.

_**Negi, Nodoka, Yue & Haruna's Dormroom**_

"Yue-chan, Negi-kun's on his way." Haruna said through the phone.

"Alright. Arigatou-gozaimasu, Haruna-chan." Yue replied before closing the call.

"We are good people. Ne, Chamo-kun?... Chamo-kun?"

_**Few Minutes Later **_

_**Library Island**_

"Konnichiwa, Yue-san; I'm here to return this book." he said. "Say, where's Nodoka-chan?"

"Let's say she has things to take care of," she replied. "Negi-kun, could you bring your book to the level below? My hands are kind of full."

—"Sure, Yue-san."

**_Library Island, 2nd Level of Compound_**

The 2nd floor, meaning below, is dimmer than the one before it. And some readers are afraid of going inside in fear of a rumored ghost at the said level.

There was only two of them at that time, because the library was about to close. They were almost an inch from each other, and both of them felt something or someone is behind themselves. He gulped. She held tighter on her books. They slowly turned around and opened their eyes only to find each other. Their faces were so close so they see each other even if it was somehow dark. She let out a loud gasp. They backed away in surprise and hit both bookshelves behind them. The bookshelves started to sway, unfortunately, both the shelves fell down on them. There's no more time to cast a spell.

Somehow, they were fortunate after all. Turns out the shelves collapsed on each other and they're between them. There was only a small space left for them after the shelves caved-in and it's hard to move. He turned to be on top of her to shield from the falling books. There's a lot of pressure on him now—the two shelves on top of him and Nodoka beneath him.

"Are you alright, Nodoka-chan?" He asked with the same warm voice when he says 'thank you' or when he says 'goodnight' to her before they sleep.

She could swear she's in deep blush right now and she's very distracted.

"I was actually hoping to ask you out tonight, but I never thought we'd end up here," he added.

"That's fine," she replied softly. "At least you're here with me. I feel safe now."

'I can't bear it anymore. I don't care whatever happens. I might never get to say this anymore.'

"Nodoka-chan, I—" he stopped as she slowly cupped her hands on his cheeks and leaned in closer. She closed her eyes and pressed a soft kiss on lips as well.

"Negi-sensei… I love you."

He was stunned but somehow relieved, that she feels the same way. He, too, doesn't want time to move right now. He returned a kiss on lips as well.

"I love you, too, Nodoka-chan."

Small teardrops began to form on her eyes.

"Are you crying, Nodoka-chan?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"No, I'm just very glad," she replied with a smile. "Come closer."

She pulled him for a long, deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss a few seconds later. He realized that she fell asleep or fainted, but still she was blushing. He kissed her cheek before he fell asleep as well.

Through the six months that have passed, a lot of things have changed. And though their love did change, they never got tired of it. Instead, their secret love never ceased to amaze those who know of it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nodoka-chan," he uttered.

"Happy Valentine's, Negi-kun," she whispered in reply.

**Oh don't worry, they'll be saved in the next chapter... I hope you didn't faint. Well, ja ne! R&R!**


End file.
